The DJ and the Violinist
by crusaderspartan
Summary: They met in the library under less than desirable circumstances but that didn't matter for them. A story of a friendship that grew to something more... Black Rose pairing and less obvious JuanexRen. AU Might go M but doubtful
1. The beginning of something

**A/N** So I'm kinda at a block for the younger brother so that will be going on hold until AFTER the new year, where I will be posting a Christmas chapter, this is an idea I had today while out running and basically wrote the whole first chapter before I even started writing. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Yang and Jaune were sitting in a cafe grabbing something to eat before heading out to see Yang's uncle Qrow, he was in hospital after he slipped while mopping the floor and broke his arm, when a boy with black messy hair a with a pink stripe in his hair came up to them.

"Hey, either of you two seen my freind? Black hair, quiet, dressed in black?"

"Nope sorry buddy we only got here." Jaune said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Right, sorry I'll let you two get back to your date." The boy said making Yang freeze and Jaune spit out the coffee he had just put into his mouth.

"Woah there man, we aren't dating, I've got a boyfriend and Jaune here isn't interested in chicks." Yang said raising her hands in a 'hold up' motion.

"Yang, what the hell?! You cant just tell a guy that I'm gay." Jaune said in a hushed tone so the boy wouldn't hear.

"Shut up. I'm helping you." Yang whispered back to Jaune giving him a stern look.

"Oh, sorry I thought... never mind" The boy said uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot.

"Anyway, sorry we haven't seen your friend, but if you give Jaune here your number, he'll call you if we see her." Yang said giving Jaune a wink to which Jaune replied with a wide-eyed face without saying anything.

The boy wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Jaune smiling at him, "Thanks guys. I'll see you around" He said turning on his heel and walking out the door. Jaune looked down at the piece of paper, it read. '_Jaune right? In my opinion you don't need help from your friend, if you get what I'm saying. Call me. The names Ren by the way.'_ His number followed and Jaune couldn't help but smile.

"So you gonna call him?" Yang asked reading the note over his shoulder.

"Uhh yeah, I guess so." Jaune said sliding the piece of paper into his pocket as the two finished their meal.

"Where's Ruby by the way? She set for her concert this weekend?"

"Not sure where she is honestly. Yeah she's ready just gotta pick a new outift, you know how she is, she never wears the same thing to a concert f she has worn it to one before."

"Typical Ruby if you ask me." Jaune said laughing and shaking his head.

* * *

Ruby walked into the library as the snow poured down outside. She saw a girl with black hair walk in ahead of her, greeting the librarian as she walked past.

"Hello Miss Blake, are you taking a book out today?"

"Not today Oliver, just going to sit in today, not a fan of the snow."

"Not a problem my dear, have fun." The old librarian said to her with a warm smile before looking over at Ruby staring daggers at her. He obviously didn't approve of her attire, ripped black jeans, no sleeve red hoodie and black t-shirt with ripped sleeves.

"Do not cause trouble and we will have no problems." He said looking back at his newspaper.

'Sheesh, you would think I just killed a guy with his mood.' Ruby thought as she walked over to the fairy tales section of the library. She picked up one by the author who went by the name 'Ozpin' She enjoyed his stories and often found herself staying up for hours on end reading his stories despite them being written for kids.

She was nearly finished the story she had been reading when she heard people talking across from her.

"Hey there beautiful, you wanna get some coffee sometime?"

"Not interested." Ruby still hadn't looked up but the voice sounded like the black haired girl who walked in ahead of her. 'What was her name again? Blake? Yeah that's it, Blake.'

"Playing hard to get are we? Well I happen to find it more fun when pretty ladies do that."

"I said it once I'll say it again, Not Interested." Blake said her voice showing visible signs of irritation.

"Don't be like that baby. You haven't even gotten to know me yet."

"And I have no desire to."

Ruby decided to do something at this point. she picked up a pen that was on the table beside her, ripped a piece of a page from her sketchbook that she had put on the table and wrote down, 'Just go with it, my name is Ruby'

She stood up with her note and walked over to the boy. standing in front of Blake with her hands behind her holding up the note, Blake quickly read it as Ruby spoke.

"She said she wasn't interested. Now leave her alone."

"And who are you? Her girlfriend?"

"Yes, I am. Isn't that right Blake." Ruby said turning her head slightly to Blake who had grasped the situation quickly much to Ruby's delight.

"Yes I am, but Ruby you don't have to do that every time someone hits on me."

"Yes I do, now back the situation at hand." She said turning back to the boy who was really annoyed. "You gonna leave now?"

"No, Prove that you two are going out then I'll go."

"I'd rather not give you something to think about in the shower big guy. So if its all the same to you, you can just use the internet to find what you looking for."

"Why you little, he made a lunge for Ruby but met with noting as Ruby hopped to the side, and kicked him in the head sending him sprawling on the ground. Hearing the commotion Oliver came over and saw Ruby standing beside the boy on the ground. He was about to yell at Ruby when she spoke up.

"Sir. Don't get angry he was trying it on with Blake and when I stood up for her he attacked me and I did what I did i self defence." Ruby said rapidly her sentence stringing together to get it out before Oliver could shout at her. Hearing what she said he turned to Blake.

"Is this true Blake?" He asked her before looking at the groaning boy on the ground. "Young man you are in a lot of trouble so you had best be quiet."

"Yes it is Oliver." She handed the note Ruby had shown her when she stood in front of her, which she had dropped when she kicked the boy in the head.

After reading the note Oliver nodded. "Very well then," He looked at the boy who had just gotten up. "Leave now before I call the police." The boy stalked off clutching his head grumbling about lesbians being freaks and stupid old men.

Oliver turned to the two girls and shook his head with a small smile. "Ruby, is it? If your are to come back here agin, I don't want to see you doing anything so violent again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course sir." Ruby nodded being as respectful as possible to the man who stood a full head shorter than her, which was a difficult thing to do considering her height.

Oliver turned away and went back to his desk, Ruby let out an udible sigh of relief before turning back to Blake a huge smile on her face.  
Before Ruby could say anything Blake spoke up.

"How did you know my name?"

"I heard you speaking to the librarian as I came in."

"Oh right, should have guessed that, you did sit down just after I did." Blake said with a small chuckle. "Why did you stick up for me though? You only met me now." She asked Ruby.

"Just didn't like the idea of that creep hitting on you while you were pointing out that you didn't want anything to do with him."

"Thanks by the way, he was getting pushy."

"No problem, hey I was wondering, do you want to come see my show this weekend at the Beacon nightclub?"

"Beacon nightclub, don't they have a DJ called the crescent rose perform there every weekend?"

"That's my stage-name." Ruby said with a bright smile on her face.

"I would love to, I doubt that you would enjoy coming to my show at the signal opera house next monday though, classical doesn't really seem like your style." Blake said looking down at her book

"If your coming to my show, then I'll definitely be going to yours." Ruby replied following Blake's gaze and giggling when she saw the title of her book. "Ninjas of love huh?" Sounds like some top notch literature if you ask me." Blake froze and whirled around and flipped her book over so the title wasn't visible to anyone else.

"You could have passed it off as an actual book if you had acted a bit calmer than that, I was just basing what I thought off the title." Ruby said before bursting into a fit of giggles which drew a withering gaze from Oliver who was putting back some books onto a shelf near where they were sitting.

Ruby looked at the watch on her arm and stood up quickly a look of shock on her face. "OH CRAP! I forgot I was supposed to be meeting Yang and Jaune. I gotta run Blake, if I don't see you before then, come see me after my show alright?"

"Will do."

"Oh before I forget, here's my number." Ruby tossed the note she had written back onto the table and dashed off back into the snow being careful to close the door quietly so she wouldn't piss off the librarian.

Blake looked down at the note and turned it over and smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time since she met Ruby which wasn't even that long ago, when she saw her number written down with a quick sketch of a rose beside it. 'Hold on, how did she have time to write that, she didn't even write anything on the note after sitting down with me? Doesn't matter I guess, I'll go see what Ruby was reading.'  
Blake walked over to the table that Ruby was sitting at and turned over the book and saw the title. 'Tales of Warriors and Grimm' Blake remembered reading that when she was just a child, but couldn't understand why the DJ for the local nightclub was reading it. She shrugged and left the library and bumped into her friend Ren.

"Hey Blake, I've been looking for you for ages. I would ask where you were but I can tell you were in he library."

"You should know by now that that's where you can find me."

"I suppose I should." Ren said with a small chuckle. "I ran into an interesting pair of people who I mistook for a couple, turns out the girl had a boyfriend already and the guy did't even swing that way.

"Oh really?" Blake said with a sly smirk, "Would said boy happen to be good-looking?"

"Shut up." Ren said blushing profusely, but nodding

"Awww, Ren's got a boyfriend, Ren's got a boyfriend." Blake chanted as the two headed to the bus stop.

When they got their Ren saw his cousin Nora and her friend Pyrrha at the bus stop. He ran on and snuck up behind Nora, he stood up on the bench quietly so Nora wouldn't hear him, then jumped onto her shoulders earining him an elbow in the stomach and a massive string of apologies from his red haired cousin.

"It's okay Nora, I forgot you decided to take self defence with Pyrrha."

"No it's not okay! I hurt you and now you cant be at your best for when you see that guy again!"

"Wait what? How did you know about that?"

"We were in the cafe, you just didn't see us cause we were in the corner booth." Pyrrha said as she helped Ren up off the ground, which Nora had neglected to do because she was too busy trying to check if Ren was okay.

"Guys, the bus is here." Blake gesturing to the bus which had just pulled up beside them. The four friends got on the bus and took their seats, Blake sat looking out the window think about her new friend, she took out the note and stared at the number written on the back. She chuckled when she remembered when she kicked the guy in the head, in a way she reminded her of her old friend Adam, she felt a pang in her heart when she thought of Adam. Carefree and smiling Adam...

* * *

**A/N** Hope you enjoyed reading, cause I enjoyed writing it. I might upload the next chapter soon as I basically have it fully written in my head. But I might not get a chance to sit down and write anytime soon with it being Christmas and all.  
Reviews are appreciated, follow and fave and if you so wish and have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year.

-crusaderspartan-


	2. Picture perfect

**A/N **I hope your all having an awesome Christmas so far! this is only up cause like I said I had the chapter planned out and Boxing day, or whatever you call it where your from, was uneventful as hell and I had a chance to sit down and write. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ruby sat awake in her living room, after moving out of Qrow's apartment and getting her own she found herself lonely when she didn't have friends over, which wasn't often surprisingly. She took out her sketchbook and started to draw, she was so wrapped up in the drawing that it wasn't until she stood up to grab some cookies from the kitchen, did she realize that she was drawing Blake sitting on a park bench. She shook her head passing it off as her subconscious mind reminding her Blake hadn't called her yet.

She finished up the drawing and tossed it onto the stack of drawings on her coffee table. She took one last look at the drawing before going to take a shower. She was about to get in when her phone rang, she groaned and wrapped a towel around her body and picked it up. Her previous annoyance at the delay of her much wanted shower disappeared when she heard Blake's voice.

"Hey Ruby, it's Blake."

"Hey Blake! How you been?"

"I've been good, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for coffee later. My friend bailed on me, he had a date that he neglected to tell me about, so I have nothing to do and wanted to check if you were free?"

"No problem, does the café near the library sound good to you?"

"It'll take me a little while to get their, I have to take the bus you see, but that sounds fine."

"Alright then. See you there in an hour?"

"Sure thing, see you then Ruby, bye."

"Bye."

Ruby hung up and smiled, she couldn't wait to meet up with Blake again. She hurried to get ready and pulled on a black skirt/dress, black tights and black combat boots. She went down to the buildings garage and went over to her motorbike, it was black with red accents and had rose petals adorning the multiple parts.

Ten minutes later she was at the café she pulled up and took off her helmet shaking her hair free again. She looked over and saw Blake sitting outside with an uneasy expression on her face. She walked over and sat down heavily on the chair opposite Blake, startling her. Ruby giggled when Blake nearly fell backwards off her seat.

"Ruby, what was that for?!"

"You were kinda spaced out and I saw the chairs were soft so it worked out." Ruby replied with a silly grin which Blake happily returned.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon." Blake said her smile fading slightly.

"Why's that?"

"Cause I thought you would be off doing something."

"Just cause I do a concert every weekend, doesn't mean I'm busy. I normally sit around in my apartment and draw or hang out with my sister and her roommate Jaune."

"Jaune... I think that was the name of the guy my friend had a date with, he said he met him in a café with a girl with blond hair."

Ruby laughed slightly and said, "Small world huh?"

"Must be." Blake said with a smile before looking around for a waiter, one instantly showed up and requested their order. Blake ordered some tea, while RUby ordered a mug of hot chocolate. The snow had faded but it was still unbelievably cold, in hindsight her outfit wasn't exactly suited to the weather but that didn't really matter. The waiter brought their drinks over before they could even start their conversation again.

"The thing with this café is the waiters and waitresses basically fight for customers and serve as fast as possible, to get the best tip possible." Blake said as she watched two waitresses dash for the same table.

"It's kinda pathetic really, this place has so many customers they don't need to do it." Blake said before sipping her tea and taking a bite of her croissant that was served with her tea.

"Then why did you agree to come here? This was the first place the came to mind." Ruby asked raising an eyebrow when Blake slightly spluttered

"Oh, uhhh no reason. Just thought you liked this place so I agreed."

"I don't mind, I'll eat nearly anywhere as long as there is some form of coffee or cookies." Ruby said with a smile, before swallowing the cookie she ordered with her coffee.

They finished up and left a tip with the payment, ruby insisted on paying which brought a slight blush from Blake which Ruby passed off as a reaction to the bitter cold. The two walked over to Ruby's motorbike and Blake couldn't help but stare at her motorbike, the one thing she wanted above all was a motorbike but seeing as Ren hated them and he was her roommate she wasn't allowed get one, despite having enough money for a used one. Ruby saw her admiring the bike and giggled when Blake saw the spare helmet on the back and whippered her head around to face Ruby.

"Yes, you can ride on it." Ruby said tossing the black helmet to Blake before putting up her red one and getting on starting the engine. Blake happily leaped on and put her hands on her legs.

"If your gonna ride on this you kinda have to hold onto me, I don't want to lose my license if you fall and get injured." Ruby said looking back at Blake who hesitantly put her arms around Ruby's waist.

Wasting no time, Ruby sped off weaving in and out of cars moving too fast for anybody to get a good look at her license plate. She felt Blake's heart rate increase rapidly as she sped up. She could tell that Blake loved going fast and despite her quiet personality liked probably everything that you wouldn't expect her to.

All too soon, Blake thought, Ruby was at her apartment.

"You can come up if you want, it gets kinda lonely up their with nobody around." Ruby said, a slight tone of sadness in her voice.

"I'd love to." Blake said handing her helmet back to Ruby who perked up upon Blake saying that. "Don't you have a roommate or something?"

"Nope, I live alone. The money from the nightclub concerts is good so I don't have to get a roommate to help cover the rent."

"So if you have alot of money why do you live in an apartment why not get a house?"

"I prefer to live in the city and if I did get a house I would feel even lonelier with a full empty house." Ruby said as they reached her door. They walked in and Blake almost gasped. She was not expecting the place to be so tidy, she thought that with nobody their Ruby would be really messy and her personality hinted at that too but the place was incredibly neat, apart from the coffee table which was littered with drawings and pencils. She walked over to the drawings and saw one of her sitting on a bench smiling. She saw that it wasn't finished and the drawing her, had her hand intertwined with another hand which led to nothing as it went along the forearm.

"Hey Ruby. When did you draw this?" Blake asked holding up the drawing a look of intrigue on her face a tinge of red on her cheeks accompanying it.

Ruby looked away her face going deep crimson. "This morning, I started drawing and I didn't realize that I was drawing it." She hastily walked into her bedroom asking Blake to wait for a sec and 'watch TV or whatever' Blake sat down on the couch her mind focused on the drawing she held in her hands. 'Who was the other person supposed to be?' That thought kept running back into her head every time she tried to focus on something else. Upon closer inspection the wrist was a small bracelet with some beads on it. She looked up to see Ruby walk over and sit on the other end of the couch, now dressed in a redish brown short sleeved shirt and black jeans. Blake was drawn to her wrist however...

"Sorry about that, the skit is really annoying when I'm on the couch cause it's kinda uncomfortable when I sit the way I normally do." Ruby said, demonstrating by sitting with her legs crossed as if she was meditating.

Blake was still looking at her wristband when Ruby picked up the remote and turned on the TV. She noticed Blake was looking intently at her bracelet. "You like it?" Ruby asked holding up her arm, "My sister made it for me said that no matter what I'm wearing it will go with it. She has yet to be proven wrong." Ruby said smiling, Blake hesitantly returned the smile before turning her attention to the TV, Ruby had switched it to some movie about this girl who was trained by her father to kill and it was about how she makes her way across the world to find this woman who supposedly was the reason her mother died, along the way she meets this family and she falls in love with their daughter.

After the movie Ruby made some hot chocolate and handed it to Blake, her hand accidentally lingering longer than it had to. Both girls looked away quickly and started to drink their hot chocolate. Ruby glanced over at the drawing and saw that she had drawn her bracelet on the wrist of the person who she hadn't finished. She was about to pick up the drawing when Blake saw her move, thinking she was moving for her pencils she spoke up.

"Ruby, would you mind letting me draw you? I like drawing but never normally get the chance to."

"Uhh I guess so." Ruby said hoping that Blake hadn't noticed the bracelet matched her own.

"Thanks, Don't get mad if it doesn't turn out right though."

"I promise I wont." Ruby said with a smile, handing her sketchbook and pencils to Blake, "How do you want me to sit? or is this okay?"

"If you just sorta lean back and face me at the same time and put you hand out to the side, if you don't mind." Blake added a smilingly slightly when Ruby followed what she had asked her. She set to work drawing Ruby who stayed perfectly still the whole time. When it came to Ruby's face Blake couldn't take her eyes off Ruby's. Ruby grew uncomfortable when she saw Blake staring at her but relaxed when Blake's eyes shot back down to her page and began to draw again.

After what felt like an age Blake was finished, ruby looked at the picture, curious as to why Blake hadn't looked at her for the last part of the drawing. She saw why... the picture was Ruby sitting on a bench with Blake beside her, in the same position that she had drawn her in earlier. She looked over at her drawing but it wasn't there, she looked back to Blake's and saw her small signature in the corner. Blake had finished her drawing. She looked at Blake her mouth open, struggling to get the words out.

"Bl-Blake, Why, did you draw me into the p-picture."

Blake looked at her her blush matching Ruby's. "You had already started, so I finished it for you."

"How would you have known if it was me?"

"Your bracelet Ruby." Ruby could almost hear a penny drop in the back of her mind but before she could say anything Blake interrupted her.

"I have to go Ruby. I'll call you tomorrow okay, I just have to do some stuff tonight so I'll be a little busy." She stood up and walked out the door leaving a stunned Ruby staring at the drawing.

Later that eveing Ruby and Blake both lay in bed in their own apartments think the exact same things.

'Do I really feel that way about her?'

'Should I tell her?'

'How will she react?'

'I am in love with her...'

The girls both fell into slumbers dominated by dreams of the other all the while unaware that the other felt the same way about them as they did the other

**A/N **Haven't we all been in the same kinda situation that they have been in? If not then lucky you! Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story so far and are looking forward to the next chapter cause I'm enjoying writing this :) please review, follow and fav if you so please and until next time.

-crusaderspartan-

P.S the movie they watched was Hanna, not sure if I was really clear about that. You will see why I picked that movie soon unless you haven't already figured it out. Also I took some liberties with the plot as its been a while since I've seen it.


	3. Finally!

Blake was in a panic trying to find something suitable for Ruby's show later, Ruby had said that even though it was in a the nightclub the only part of it that remained the same was the bar so it was really just her place for the night so there was no need to wear clothes for clubbing or anything. 'Not that I have any' thought Blake as she tossed clothes out of her wardrobe and onto the ground.

"You three could help me!" Blake shouted to Ren, Jaune and Yang who sat on her bed stifling laughs as more and more clothes were tossed across the room in Blake's mad search for something to wear.

"Nope! This is more fun, besides I have to go, I promised to meet Sun for dinner today." Yang said before dashing out of the room leaving the two boys to help Blake.

"Any bright ideas?" She asked them.

"Sorry Blake but we have dinner plans too." Jaune said before running out of the room with Ren.

Blake collapsed to the ground on her knees in exasperation and leaning back on her wardrobe, the contents of which were now strewn across the room, just as she was about to give up hope she decided to go and buy a new outfit, easier than look through what she had to find something.

* * *

She walked out of the clothes store carrying three bags, she looked down and realized she had gone a bit overboard, at this rate she would have to get a new wardrobe.

She went home and began to get ready, by the time she had donned her new outfit, black low boots with small heels, black stockings that faded to purple as they went down, a pair of black shorts and a white under-shirt designed to be worn with the black top she bought with it.(*)

She looked at the clock and saw that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She dashed out and ran to the bus stop just to see it pull away. She dropped to the bench her head in her hands, 'Why do I care so much about being late for the show? Is it because I have feelings for Ruby?' Her thoughts her interrupted by the sound of a familiar motorbike pull up across from her, she looked up and smiled when she saw Ruby she had her hand out holding her spare helmet.

She gratefullly took it and sat up behind Ruby. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't be at your show?"

"Well I figured since you don't have a ride of your own that I would swing by and pick you up, the crabby lady who lives in the apartment next to you told me that you had ran out a few minutes earlier. I remember that there was a bus stop nearby so I just hoped you would be here."

"Thanks." Blake said smiling even though she knew Ruby couldn't see her face as they were hurling through traffic once again. God she lobed this death-trap of a bike. "And sorry about Glynda she isn't the nicest of people."

"I'm over it, I think it was mainly because of my outfit for the show tonight." Ruby reasoned, Blake looked down and saw what she meant, ripped red jeans, black no sleeve top and red gloves that were basically sleeves, also ripped.

* * *

When they arrived Ruby said her goodbyes before handing Blake a backstage pass and ticket and running off into the staff entrance to their right.

Blake walked around to the front and saw a massive crowd of people gathered out front, a young man about Blake's age walked up to her.

"Hey babe, I doubt you remember me but your psycho girlfriend kicked me in the head, and got that old man to ban me from the library, my favourite spot to pick up girls. I feel like I have to get my revenge somehow but for now, I'll leave you two freaks alone."

Blake was scared, the look in his eyes was evil, she realized that he had been leanng towards her the whole time, he straightened up and she saw that he was in fact the tallest guy she had ever seen in person. "The name's Cardin by the way, Cardin Winchester." He turned on his heel and walked back to the crows and was greeted by some rough looking guys.

She quickly walked inside fearful of what he was planning to do. She went up to the bar and was greeted by a girl with bright red hair and a silly grin.

"Hello friend! What would you like to drink?" The girl asked keeping her silly grin on her face the entire time.

"Just water thanks."

"I think your the first person here to order something that isn't at least twenty percent alcohol."

"Really? That high?"

"Yup, if it wasn't for the fact that we have a tap for dousing people who fall asleep drunk at the bar I wouldn't be able to serve you." She said with another silly grin while grabbing a glass and spinning it in the air while turning on the tap and filling the glass.

'Guess she's paid to put on a show while serving customers.' Blake mused as she sipped her drink. Music began to play on stage and Blake turned her attention to it, the dance floor was packed with people. She saw a blond guy in a suit who resembled a tidyier looking Jaune, he was with a guy with brown hair who did not look happy to be there whatsoever.

She ignored them for the time being and turned her attention instead to the stage, Ruby was standing at her elaborate podium of machines, most of them probably did nothing as no DJ ever needed that much equipment. She was soon proven wrong however as the music began to blare through the club, Ruby almost violently using her equipment blaring out fan favourites such as this will be the day and every variation of I Burn she had. Ruby wore a mask that covered her face it was in the shaped of a silver rose but had a crescent moon shape cut out for her eyes, 'guess that's where Crescent Rose came from'.

After what seemed like forever, not that Blake was complaining she was really enjoying herself, the concert ended with Ruby kicking a box over onto a fan which was recently turned on spraying rose petals all across the area in front of the stage, then as if on cue more rose petals exploded from the pillars in the club spraying the place with petals, much to the sheer ecstasy of the crowd.

She turned back to the bar and asked for another water, she was about o take a sip when the blond guy in a suit ran over.

"Don't drink that, I saw someone put something in it." He said holding the glass so she wouldn't drink it.

"And who would do such a thing?" She knew he was lying but decided to humour him.

He pointed the brown haired guy who waved happily, "That guy!" The bartender with the silly smile had heard the conversation adn despite having just served Blake her drink tackled him to the ground.

"Your not fooling anyone, I saw him with you earlier and you were trying to convince him to stay here because he never goes enywhere with you anymore."

"You must be mistaken." He said trying to be as calm as possible.

At that moment Ruby walked up, now in the same clothes she met Blake at the coffee shop in, she must have changed so the crowd wouldn't recognize her.

"Blake, sweety this guy hitting on you?" She asked sweetly, Blake knew she was pulling the same trick from the library so decided to play along.

"Yes he is but don't do the same thing you did to the guy in the library he wasn't happy about it."

The blond guy decided to speak up at this point. "And what was it that she did to him?" He must have thought it was some form of... something different to what they meant(**)

"EWWWWW! You creeper not like that! I just kicked him in the face!"

Seeing this as his signal to leave he walked away quickly picking up his friend off the ground and walking back to the dance floor.

"So Blake, what did you think of the show?"

"It was great Ruby! I loved the rose petals at the end!" Blake exclaimed a grin plastered onto her face

"Glad you liked it! The rose petals were an idea I had this morning actually I had my stage manager Velvet get it set up, she normally is all shy and quiet but when she has a job to do she does it perfectly that's why I asked her to be stage manager after the last guy Russell started being an ass."

"Well tell her she did a great job." Blake said drinking the end of her fourth glass of water of the evening 'Damn this place is stuffy!'

"I already did." Ruby said with a smile. Just then Blake got a call, she picked up her phone and walked away giving Ruby the hold on sign with her finger. After a few moments of awkward waiting from Ruby, Blake returned shaking her head.

"So Ren and Jaune said to not go back to the apartment tonight, I don't even want to know what those two are doing, not afer last time I left my phone at home and went back to get it." Blake shuddered at the memory, which happened just two days ago.(***)

"EWWWWW! Why would you say that?!" Ruby asked looking disgusted.

"Point is, I need a place to stay and I was wondering if I could crash at your place?"

Ruby's heart did a backflip when Blake asked her if she could stay over, seeing Blake' cheeks going pink when she asked and the fact she wasn't making eye contact gave Ruby hope. "Sure thing! You want to go back and get some clothes or something for tomorrow?"

"They were already there when they called me." Blake said dejectedly now realizing she would have to sleep in her clothes and wear them again tomorrow.

"Well I have some old PJ's I can lend you, I think they will fit you."

"Ruby, I'm slightly taller than you, I doubt they would fit if you say they're old but thanks for the offer anyway."

"Well okay I guess. You just gonna sleep in you underwear or something." She had asked it jokingly but upon seeing Blake's reaction at the thought she was nearly certain Blake harboured feelings for her too!

"Let's get going then!" Ruby said before Blake could get any redder. She seemed noticeably calmer after they set off on Ruby's bike, despite Ren having nicknamed it the red death after seeing Ruby pull up in it when she went to visit Blake the day before to see if she was still able to come.

They reached Ruby's place in no time at all, the traffic Ruby normally having to weave in and out of was gone as it was so late. Ruby unlcoked her door and walked in, Blake at that moment realized that she was about to sleep in the girl she liked's house. 'I suppose I kinda did want to do this but she's probably just doing this as a friend, nothing more'

Ruby went into the kitchen to get some tea for Blake and coffee for herself. While doing so she remembered the movie about the trained killer girl who fell in love with another girl, she decided to bring it up to see Blake's reaction.

She handed the tea to Blake and when she sat down on the couch in her normal position she brought it up, "Hey Blake, remember that movie with that girl with the killing and all that?"

"Uhh yeah, what about it?"

"Well you know that bit where she kisses the other girl?"

"Yeah.." Blake was getting uncomfortable despite hoping that Ruby was going where she hoped she was going with it.

"Have you ever kissed a girl? Or have you ever wanted to?"

"Well I. I can't say I have but I would do it alright."

"I have before, it aint half bad." RUby said with a smirk while judging Blake's reaction. She got the one she was hoping for too. Blake nearly choked on her tea.

"So you saying your..." Ruby nodded before Blake could finish and smiled internally when Blake went red as the cloak she had taken off and tossed onto the TV.

"And seeing as you wouldn't mind kissing a girl." Ruby leaned closer as she spoke Blake's blush going deeper as she trembled with anticipation.

"Blake, why aren't you looking at me?" She asked playfully in the hopes Blake would look at her long enough for her to make her move. She did. Ruby lunged at Blake when she turned to face her their lips locking. Blake sat there stunned before returning the kiss. They were cut short before foreign policies could be introduced by the sound of the door opening and before they could pull away from each other the click of a picture being taken.

Ruby turned to face the door and saw Yang and her boyfriend Sun standing in the doorway, Sun was holding a phone and looking at Yang like she had just kicked a puppy in the face.

"SUN WHAT THE HELL!" Ruby yelled at the open mouthed boy.

"Ruby it wasn't me, it was Yang she tossed her phone to me when she took the picture." To prove his point holding up the phone.

"You and Yang have the same phone that proves nothing!"

At this point Blake had buried her head in her hands and was wishing that she wasn't just seen kissing Ruby, she was sure Ruby had feelings for her now but she was not happy that Ruby's sister and her boyfriend knew, she was friends with Yang through Jaune but she didn't know her that well, she did know she was a huge gossip though. THAT was what unnerved her.

"Oh come on Ruby! I wouldn't do that to you!"

"Yeah right!"

"Yang a little help he... Where's Yang?" Sun looked at his hands and saw that Yang's phone was gone, he looked out into the hall and saw his girlfriend waving to him as the elevator door closed. He looked back at a now furious Ruby. "Ruby, calm down. It was obviously Yang at this point, right?"

He was answered by ruby kicking the door closed in his face missing his nose by millimetres.

"I am so sorry Blake, I didn't know they were coming around tonight I honestly didn't!"

"It's okay Ruby, I'm just happy that you feel the same way about me as I do about you." Ruby brightened up at Blake's statement and walked over to the couch and jumped on it catching Blake in a flying tackle/hug as the two fell onto the floor laughing, Blake looked into Ruby's eyes and kissed her one more time, this time what didn't happen did.(Nuff said on that*)

* * *

*Yes that's a cliché for girls to have a lot of clothes but sue me I do too and I'm a guy so I can relate :P

** Did anybody get the how I met your mother references around there?

***You can guess what she walked in on can't you...

*Think of that any way you want, it does have several meanings but I decided to write it like that so it isn't implying anything in my point of view cause I wrote it and I know how it was meant to be read but your your own person :P

**So chapter 3 happened :) decided to use the * rather than put them in the middle of the story, helps the flow. Not much to say apart from Thanks so much for the awesome reviews and the amount of follows and favs :D Really you guys are awesome! and I pushed 550 views at the time of writing this so YAY :D **

**Follow and fave if you so wish, reviews are more then welcome and until next time**

**-crusaderspartan-**


End file.
